The Fox Sages
by FoxSage789
Summary: What if Minato needed another vessel because Madara used Kurama and his mate to attack the day of the 9 tails attack. strictly NaruIno I will accept suggestions for other characters (kuubix(female)kuubi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys im really pissed i already finished this but didn't get to save it because my power got cut off so now I have to write it all over again. I hope its better than first 2. enjoy **

**BTW Unmie is kurama's mate**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"KURAMA!"** Unmei bellowed to the Nine tailed beast who she loved for the last century's but lost to Madara Uchia because he put Kurama in a Genjutsu that took him from her and thier future.

"Well,Well Kurama, you have your own mate and everything" Madara said smirking , knowing the other fox was no match for the sharingan

"That just add's to the destruction of the village that softy Hashirima loved"

**"MADARA LET HIM GO OR I'LL DESTR-" **Unmei did'nt get to finish because she got trapped under Madara's genjutsu

"Lead the way to the destruction of the hidden leaf village Kurama" Madara said happy that after all this time he could finally destroy the place he once called home. But he long left that long ago for the life of vengance.

**XXXXX Hokage MonumentXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Namikaze Minato was in a deep depresion because today would be the day he would loose his lover's life, his life and his son's normal life

"Minato" came a voice from behind when Minato turned aroud he's met with his sensei's face, the man he thought of as a father had long white hair, with red face paint and a headband that had the kanji for oil

"We have a problem" How could it get any worse from now and i'm giving up my precious people's live's and leaving my son in this world of pain by himself.

"The kuubi's not attacking alone he has another 9 tailed fox demon"Jiraiya said grimly

"How is that even possible" Minato questioned It wasn't possible to have another demon with 9 tails ... was it?

"I dont know but what I do know is we need to find another vessell" Jiraiya said worried that no one would want to give up thier child

"What abo- **BOOOOOOOOOOM" **

"The Yamanaka clan got hit by a tailed beast bomb!" Minato said worry clear in his voice because his long time friend just had his first child. Minato ran through some hand signs **Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and yelled "Summoning Jutsu"** and smoke filled the air

**"Hello Minato-kun how can I help you"** asked a big magenta toad with black markings and a black kimono.

"Gamaken I need you to head over to the Yamanaka clan compound and get any survivors that the beast bomb may have not hit and take them to the safe house I'll meet you there in a little while"

**"SUMMONING JUTSU!"a** Minato heard from behind him he turned to see the Ma,Pa and the chief toad

"Ma, Pa its time again" Jiraiya said getting read to go into sage mode

"You have to learn how to this on your own Jiraiya Boy" said an annoyed Ma as Ma and P jumped on to Jiraiya's shoulder's

"Yeah,Yeah I'll do it eventually" Jiraiya said with a sheepish grin

as he jumped on to Gamabunta head already in sage mode

"Okay Minato i'm leaving it up to you to find another vessel I'll stall it and prepare the sealing formula for the Double Dead Demon Consumption seal"

"Ok see ya later Jiraiya-sensei" Minato said as he flashed to the safe house

**XXXXXX Safe House XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Minato got there he was met with the sight of the remaining ninja, civilian's an Gamaken setting down a dying Inoichi and his sleeping daughter Ino Yamanaka.

"Ok everyone!" Minato yelled getting the attention from everyone

"there is a problem another demon is attacking so I need a baby to be the vessel for the other Kuubi No Kitsune"

This brought out panicked yells but no one wanted to give thier child up, out of the corner of his eye Minato see's Inoichi gesturing for him to come.

Mi...Minato I...I dont have long in this world and there are no yamanaka's to look after Ino _cough,cough _I want her to be seen as a hero if she cant have her father"

Minato new exactly how Inoichi felt after all he wanted the samething for Naruto that was one of the reason he was going to use him for the sealing besides what kind of hokage could use another child without using his own and he knew Naruto could master this power and defeat the masked man.

"Ok Inoichi lets go, Gamaken to the hospital" he said as he grabbed Inoichi and Ino then jumped onto Gamaken.

On there way there the spotted Jiraiya, Hiruzen, the Monkey King Enma and Gamabunta fighting the demons with shadow clones.

"Come on Gamaken we have to hurry Jiraiya-Sensei and lord third cant hold them off forever" the only anser he got was the giant toad forcing chackra into his webbed feet and jumping farther.

when they finally got to where the masked man was holding Kushina she was at the point of death Minato flashed to the man and put a **Flying Thunder God **seal on him.

He roared "**Rasengan **"but it was to late the man was gone away from the village

"Minato"said a faint weak voice from behind him, it was Kushina.

"Thank you for everything, the love,family, and protection it was nice while it lasted but all good thing's come to an end eventually i'm just glad I got to spend my life with you" the red head said as she coughed up more blood

"this is the e..end of my journey, here is my letter to him ( She wrote it in the hospital) for when he finds out about his heritage, Ill be waiting for you" she said as her vision started getting blurry and white.

"I love you" were the last words he would ever hear from her

the tear's didn't stop coming, it was like someone stabbed him in the heart for Minato, he never knew there was ever such a terrible pain in the world.

"I love you too" he said as he picked up and read it

Dear Naruto

I dont have much time in this world so i'll say what I can,

Dont be picky about your food, eat lots so you can grow big and strong,

Take a bath every day and stay warm,

and dont stay up to late at night, you'll need your sleep,

make friends, you dont need alot of them just afew that you can really trust!,

I'm not one to talk but do your best in school and ninjutsu,

Everyone has there weaknesses and strength's,

so dont feel bad if your not good at something,

Respect your techers and senior's at the academy,

Be especiall careful when lending or borrowing money,

Make sure to save the money you earn from mission's,

Dont drink alcohol until your 20, drinking too much is bad for your health so do it moderately,

And, as for women...,

Im a women myself, so I dont know much about this but there are only men and women in this world so its okay if you become interested in woman,

but dont go after a bad one, find someone just like your kaa-san,

Also watch out for pervert's like Jiraiya Sensie Ya know,

Naruto, you will face alot of pain and suffering in your life

believe in your self, believe in your dreams I know I do,

There are many,many,many more things i want to share with you but I can

Just remember I'll be watching you story unfold and I love you.

the only thing I regret is not being able to raise you.

P.s : Remember what I said about woman, the Yamanaka's just had a daughter. (Hint,Hint)

Minato grinned at the last part, it was like kami destined each other to be together not only would the both hold the same burden but even Kushina was trying to put them together, he was sure they were destined for greatness maybe the prophecy was wrong and it was two childre n that would change the world.

"Okay, now let's go Gamaken" He jumped on to Gamaken's head knowing this would be his last hour of life

as they hopped through the villag Minato turned to see Inoichi, his usual attire was tatered and stained with blood, His usual sandy blonde pony tail cut off, in his hands he held a blond baby girl who was wailing in agony. It seemed even baby's understood the danger that was in the village.

With one final hop they got to the battle field

"Sensei, im here"

"Finally, I didn't think I could hold out much longer"

"Gamaken, and Gamabunta do you this you can hold down one of the foxes" Minato asked

**" I will do what I can, but remember I am not very graceful" **

**"Ok but make sure that kid of your's become's a sumoner for the toad's"**

they both jumped off to hold down a fox

Minato start's to help Jiraiya finish the 16 triagram's seal

as he's doing this Jiraiya thinks about how much he grew form being a short brat to becoming the best Hokage ever , fufilling a dream most people cant even comprehend and doing what he could never do (Jiraiya) he settled down and had a family. Jiraiya looked down at what he thought of as a son-

" Ok sensei lets start" he said as he placed Naruto and Ino in the crib, he paused for a secon to stare at thier young delicate face's

"DOUBLE DEAD DEMON CONSUMPTION SEAL" Minato yelled as both toad's jumped off thier foxes,

the shinigami asppeared waiting for Minato to finish the sealing

"I guess this is it Inoichi we'll be taking our leave and Im going to put of our chakra into both seal's so they can both meet me and you" Minato said sadly

Inoichi could only nod and say his goodbye's to the children

"Goodbye Naruto and Ino, I want you both to protect each other in this painful world goodbye for now"

"Goodbye everyone,...**SIXTEEN TRIGRAM SEAL!"**Minato screamed as half of Kurama went into Minato, and Naruto while Unmei split into Ino and Inoichi.

After the painful process of becoming demon vessel's they were sucked into the Shinigami's gut never to be seen again, leaving a teary eyed Jiraiya to pick up both children

"Goodbye son" said the sad Jiraiya sad because he just lost the closest thing to a son he would ever have.

**A/N: Ok I think I did ok, it was short because I didn't want to give away to much, the next chapter is a time skip it will probably be out by the next thursday and longer. Read,rate and leave a comment =-}**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im back and I read over the first chapter again and found grammer problems, but I fixed most of them... so yeah here's chapter two. enjoy, read and rate**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto at all XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Reunion XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**(Time skip 8 year's)**

Today was the first day of the Academy for Naruto and he was already appointed the nickname of dead last along with a girl who Naruto didn't meet. But that wasn't important , now naruto was going to celebrate at his favorite restaurant. He tried to be as quiet as he could because at nite is when the mean people come out. Naruto didn't know why the mean people would alway's attack him he just knew how to avoid them.

He stopped when he heard the mean people yelling

"Demon were here to pay you back for everything you" yelled one man

"After this all we have to do is find the other one " yelled

Naruto was deep in thought, if no one was attacking him then they must think there's another demon even though that other 'demon' is probably just another kid. 'I have to save them, maybe i can finally know what it's like to have a friend' he thought with a grin.

so with that Naruto jumped on to the roof of a random house and started jumping towards the crowd, when he could finally who they were attacking Naruto was stunned, running there through an alley was one of the prettiest girls he ever saw even if some of her clothes were torn. she was wearing a purple shirt and skirt.

' and that platinum hair' Naruto thought dreamily

'NO! bad Naruto, right now i have to save that girl' he thought as the girl fainted

Naruto jumped down and caught her before she could fall and ran holding her bridal style

' All I have to do is get home and I should be safe' he thought as he dodged a couple of kunai from a gennin but got cut by 3 of them that cut off his shirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto's Apartment XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto finally got home he set down the strange girl and went to clean the blood that got on whts left of his shirt and to make some instant ramen for when she got up.

All she felt was a huge pain in her leg's and arm's, the last thing Ino remembered was running from the mob of people and then fainting, when she opened her eyes she see's she's in an apartment.

'were am I' she thought'

"I see your finally awake" said a voice from behind her she turned to see a shirtless blonde boy her age wearing black pants

"Where am I and who are, I swear if your trying to hurt me I'll bite your hand off" she said coldly makeing Naruto sweat drop

" This is my apartment, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I would apreciate it if you wouldn't bite the hand off the person who saved you from a mob" he said as he left the room

"oh, thanks I guess" she said still a little suspicious of this other blonde but before she could think about it anymore she was inturrupted by the boy again.

"Hey I brought you some food because i thought you would be hungry when you woke up"

" For your information I am not hungry" she lied, she was completly hungry but she still didn't trust this boy "**gurgle, gurgle" her **stomach roared.

"Fine, give it to me " she said as she finally gave in

"Um Naruto, I cant move my arm's, caan you um.. you know ... feed me" by that time they were both bluching like crazy making them look like two tomatoes

" O..Ok" he said as started feeding her

"Bi tha way my na 'slurp' me is Ino 'slurp' Yamanaka" she said as she finished her noodle's

"oh thats a pret-" He stopped as he heard people comming to the door

"Ino the mob is comming" he said seriously

" Naruto you have to leave me, they want me, please your the only person to ever be nice to me" she said as she started crying

" Ok 3 things, #1: dont waist your tears on scum like me, #2 they think I'm a demon too so it's pointless to run away, and #3 lets get out of here because they just broke down my door" he said as he grabbed her bridal style again and jumped out the window of his 2nd story room.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH you dummy what is wrong with you we could have died!"

" But we didn't" earning a punch to the head, I cant believe it, this kid is just like me, were both treated like Garbage and 'demons and yet he's so nice and friendly. How?

" we finally got both demon's" said a man who was in the mob surrounding the two blond's

"Sarah I can finally avenge you" said a pink haired women

While everyone was yelling, Naruto was over Ino's body getting hit with kunai and shuriken and trying to make sure no one hit his new friend even if they weren't technically friend's he still saw her as a friend.

"Naruto get off me, you cant take all the hit's, you'll die" Ino said frantically as she got hit in the shoulder with a shuriken that missed Naruto.

"I rather die than let a friend die" Naruto said with a small smile

"But wha-"

**"SUMMONING JUTSU: TOAD MOUTH BIND"** they heard a deep voice yell

all of a sudden they weren't on the street they were in a pink room that smelled like bugs.

**"SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU" **the same voice yelled, Naruto and Ino closed there eye's and waited for pain to take there life away... but it never came,all they heard was yelling and screaming, when they opened there eye's they were in the village again but the mob was gone.

They were all alone in the empty street, alone except for a man on an orange toad.

"Hello nice to meet you I am ' Jiraiya the sannin and the great sage of Mount Myoboku' all men are jealous and all women want to be with me"

**A/N: and that's a rap, Yes I know it was short, and yes I know it was crappy just please keep reading the next chapter will be better, and I'm not just saying that (nice guy pose) thats a promise. r&r**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guy's it's me, and this is another chapter of this story and I want you guys to answer my question at the bottom of this page (A/N at bottom) and i want you to to tell me what to do for the next, but thats fro later so, yeah and stuff . enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chap 3 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" and who the hell do you think care's" asked an irritaded Naruto

" Really, no 'thank you Lord Jiraiya for saving our live's' or 'thank you sir so much, is there anything I can do for you in return', not even a simple thanks, you are one serious bastard" frowned the man who introduced himself as Jiraiya

"Nope" said Naruto , still not interested in the man

"However on a completely unrelated matter, lets get down to business"

"What do you mean down to business?" said Ino slightly interested even though she knew never to trust any kind of person unless it was 'the old man' as Naruto would have put it. She never knew why Naruto showed such little respect for the village leader even though he was was said to be the god of all shinobi. Besides him Ino only felt like she could trust Naruto, even if they had only known each other for about half a day, she felt as if she could trust him. Beside's if she couldn't a person who would use thier body to protect her from death, who could she?.

"Today I will tell you why everyone in this village hates you, and I will give Naruto a choice but that's for later" said the older man making both 8 year old's eye's go wide both thinking similar things

'oh my kami, he can help us change so maybe one day we can be accepted in the village' Ino thought

'that mean's there is something that make's them hate us, but I wonder what the offer is' Naruto thought

Before they could think anymore they were inturupted by the man again

"So are you guys coming or not, I got to ask the old man if I can tell you certain thing's" said Jiraiya as he walked away not waiting for them to follow.

Surprisingly while they were walking thy didn't get one glare, no one tried to make a move on them. It was as if they were in there own little protective bubble.

" Hey Jiraiya-sensei what's up with the villager's, they're not mad at us, or trying to beat us up" asked the orange clad child, makeing Jiraiya almost cry ' Minato, I'm sorry for not being he for your kid but dont worry I'm going to make amend's, I know that these two are the only people capable of surpassing you. I wonder how they will adapt to eating ma's food for 5 years.' he thought with a slight smirk.

" Hey kid why are you calling me Jiraiya-Sensie"

"Because the old man said that someone named 'Jiraiya-kun' would one day train me and help me surpass my father, even though he never told me my dad's name, he said that was your job".

"Let's just hurry up and get to the old man's office" Jiriaya said not being able to wait untill they all went to the toad home.

**XXXXXXXXXX At Hokage Tower XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today had been very stressful day for the 3rd Hokage. Today he was fighting one of the hardess battle's of his life, it was him against his greatest enemy, paper work. Normally it wouldn't be that bad, but today there were stack's of paper that were trying to give a death penalty to Naruto and Ino. Of courese what he did was easy, he through the stack of paper's outside, then went through some hand signs " Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!".

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a female voice

" What the hell old man, You could have burned us!" came two deeper voice's

"and you said you could see through my invisibility jutsu anytime" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"One time does'nt count, anyway if your here with the kids than I guess its time"

"Yup, I plan to leave next week so just have the paper's ready by then" he said earning a nod from his sensie

"Ok, I'll leave it to you then sensei, for now me and the kid's a go talk about the thing"

"ok goodbye for now Jiriaya-kun" Hiruzen said as he watched his student and the two children jump out the window

-"ok guys where can we go that's private, and will let you eat there"

"RAMEN!" yelled the loud voice of Naruto

When they got there they said hello to the owner and Jiriaya and summoned a sound barrier. "Ok lets start, 8 year's ago this village was atacked by two demon's each was sealed into a new born baby because that's the only thing strong enough to hold demon's in, That's why they hate the two people that have the demon's inside"

Both children were quiet through out the whole story but realization came to them and they started crying. "S..s...so we are just dirty demon's" they muttered. So everything they knew was wrong, everything they were told as soon as they could understand japanese. Memory's started flowing through there head's like rushing river's all the name's they were called all of it was true and it was confirmed by the man in front of them. "Demon!" "Fucker's!" "Scum!" "Little devil's" all of these thing's were what they were maybe they should just die like the villager's said, they coul-

"Of course there just idiot's with no shinobi training at all, if you were a true shinobi you would know that in the art of sealing nothing change's you guy's are still you and the demon's are them" he said making the kid's stop the hug they didn't know they were in.

"Wow Ino-chan I didn't know you were so clingy" Naruto said slyly makeing Ino Blush.

" SHUT UP BAKA!" Ino yelled trying to hide her blush

Jiriaya just sat there and chuckled at the two " What's so funny Jiriaya-sensei" Ino yelled

"Nothing, nothing, Ok Naruto here's something very important there's two of them" he said as he took out a small letter stained with blood

Dear Naruto

I dont have much time in this world so i'll say what I can,

Dont be picky about your food, eat lots so you can grow big and strong,

Take a bath every day and stay warm,

and dont stay up to late at night, you'll need your sleep,

make friends, you dont need alot of them just a few that you can really trust!,

I'm not one to talk but do your best in school and ninjutsu,

Everyone has there weaknesses and strength's,

so dont feel bad if your not good at something,

Respect your techers and senior's at the academy,

Be especiall careful when lending or borrowing money,

Make sure to save the money you earn from mission's,

Dont drink alcohol until your 20, drinking too much is bad for your health so do it moderately,

And, as for women...,

Im a women myself, so I dont know much about this but there are only men and women in this world so its okay if you become interested in woman,

but dont go after a bad one, find someone just like your kaa-san,

Also watch out for pervert's like Jiraiya Sensie Ya know,

Naruto, you will face alot of pain and suffering in your life

believe in your self, believe in your dreams I know I do,

There are many,many,many more things i want to share with you but I can

Just remember I'll be watching you story unfold and I love you.

the only thing I regret is not being able to raise you.

P.s : Remember what I said about woman, the Yamanaka's just had a daughter. (Hint,Hint)

Naruto and Ino Blushed furiosly at that last part. While reading the letter Naruto started crying he had a good feeling he knew who this letter was from.

"Its from your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki" He said as he took out another letter this one was blue.

"Im guessing this is from my father" he said sadly earning a nod from his 'sensei'

Hey son if your reading this, then I died. Im sorry I wont be there for you, and i'm hopeing that one day you can forgive me for what i'm about to do. I'm sorry but this is what I have to do because that's my job, to protect all of those in the village. But between you and me there's a reason I chose you and Ino as jinchuriki, beside's the fact that you guys were the only one's available, on the night of the attack there was a masked man who attacked he was very powerful Iknow that you two can stop him. Anyway please take care of yourself and Ino. I'm not as good as writeing emotional things but please take care of yourself. Unlike your Mom I am a dude so I know what I'm talking about women are fragile beings, when you know you really like someone compliment her on her platinum blonde hair and her beautiful blue eye's (hint,hint).

Love your father

The fourth Hokage

Minato Namikaze

P.S: open the seal by putting your blood over it

-Both children were left blushing with wide eye's, Jiriaya was left writeing up a storm on a small notepad.

"Anyway's now for the option, Naruto would you like to come with me to to the toad Mount Myobuku to learn the art of the toad and train but only you als-"

"No" makeing Ino go wide eyed what kind of idiot is he he could get away from the village and not have to deal with people hateing him.

"What do you mean 'no' you idiot you could get away from this pain in the ass village and be happy" Naruto ignored her, in his mind he had completely good reason's why he didn't want to go.

"I'm sorry Jiriaya-sensei but im not leaving Ino, Im going to protect her with all of my strength and I cant do that from Mount Myobuku"

He's just like you Minato I know that he can perfect the sage jutsu and surpass you. I need to get them both as strong as possible before we come back, the akatuski have started makeing there move and are getting ready. But that was for later

"I was hopeing you would say that, I was kidding of course I wouldn't leave Ino how could I leave my god son's future girlfriend" He said Making both blonde's blush but only Naruto got angry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Namikaze Compound XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day, today the would be leaveing for Mount Myobuku throughout the week they had to deal with a number of annoying things at the academy.

**Flashback **

"Hey demon's our parent's say that you guy's are shit, come one little girl lets have som fun -" he never got to finish because he recieved a chakra enhanced punch sending him flying. Naruto's eye's were slitted and red.

**"If you ever touch her, go near her or even look at her I'll kill you and I'll show you how much of a demon I truly am" **this made both children pee there pants and run away

Flashback end

that was just one of the thing's they had to deal with, they also had to deal with Mizuki a teacher at the academy who kept trying to make us get fail in everything, but not even he was the worst, a little girl named Harun Sakura was the worst, she was like a pink banshee she alway's screached when she talked and she never opened her mouth fo anything good all she ever talked about was he precious sasuke-kun, but that ended today they would leave and train for five year's. As they walk down the road they could only think. 'Goodbye Hell hole'.

**A/N: Ok so here's what I need you guy's to tell me would you rather have me**

**A: Time skip to the academy and start from there**

**B: Start from when they get to mount myobuku **

**or**

**C: start from where I left off (the journey to mount myobuku and go on from thier journey through thier time in the toad village.**

**thats all and all poles will be closed on wednesday goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so the pole are done and here it is (the poll)**

**A:1 **

**B:1 **

**C:5 **

**So C won and yeah Im going to start please review and follow I love seeing those number's high. By the way i'm not some wierdo who write's about kid's loveing each other. The demon's make their brain's more advanced. Also in this story the kuubi will be nice from the beggining not like in the anime how he's an bum up until the forth shinobi war arc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been 2 day's since they had left the 'hell hole' known as the hidden leaf village, and they hadn't stopped walking since they left. The only thing Ino could think of was eating some food and going to sleep. Even if Ino was a Jinchuuriki it didn't mean she had god like stamina. Her stamina was at most, mid chuunin level. So by the second day of walking nonstop, she staggered a few feet from Jiriaya, and Naruto, She glared at thier back's, they hadn't sweat at all, it was like they didn't have the ability to sweat at all. She was drenched in sweat and her thigh's and back all but begged her to take a break

"Guy's I cant do it anymore guy's, my leg's... hurt sooooooooooo much!" Ino whined

Jiriaya frowned, they had only been walking for two day's and Naruto looked like he could take on the world by himself. Even so, to have the stamina to walk for two day's straight at 8 year's old was amazing, even if she was a Jinchuuriki.

"I'm going to have to train you to get you stamina higher, but for now Naruto carry Ino as a type of training" Jiriaya said

"Okay I guess" Naruto said unsurely as he walked toward's Ino. When he looked at her he had that feeling that came over him like when he was saving her, she was beautiful. Her long blonde lock's were tied back into a pony tail, her blue eye's sparkled like the diamond's he saw in the window of 's jewelry shop. Ino was having similar thought's ' woah he has a six pack, a six pack!, come on what kind of 8 year old has a six pack, and those cerulean eye's she thought as she pervertedly gigled. When he looked at her her heart skipped a few beat's. She decided that was enough thinking about her crus- no!... friend for now as the sleep she wanted for so long tugged at her mind pulling her into a deep peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Ino woke up she looked at her surrounding's, she was in some kind of room, kind of like the guest room she had seen in the Namikaze estate. The only difference was that the Namikaze estate was way more fancy, big and the pillows weren't rock hard. Even if the pillow were rock hard they were soooo! comfortable, she was sure the pillow was a male pillow 'Ill name you Naruto' it just seemed like it fit the pillow somehow. "I could honestly see myself with Naruto forever, it was like we were made for each other." She snuggled up against her pillow and hugged it. All of a sudden her pillow moved!

"Ino, what are you doing?" Came Naruto's voice from above her when she looked at him he had a face that rival the blue haired girl when she and Naruto were around. Her face turned just as red as Naruto's ' oh my kami did I really just say that, even so I could still see myself in twenty year's married to Naruto, and the pitter patter of blonde kid's running around- woah! wait, where the hell did that come from 'I'll figure that out later' she thought.

"BAKA!"

"Hey you were the one snuggling up with me and saying your were going to stay with me forever" he said as he raised his hand's in the air defensively. Ino huffed and hit on the head as she tried to hide the expanding blush.

"whatever, anyway's where the hell are we, this doesn't look like any kind of toad village I've seen before" Naruto sweat dropped ' maybe it's because you haven't ever seen a toad village' he thought about saying it but he felt like his head didn't want to take anymore abuse.

"This is the 'Wave Country', we ended up helping some guy's here" his voice turned cold making her worry. Naruto never got a cold voice, his voice was alway's warm and loving toward's. But she could tell the codness wasn't directed toward's her.

"We got into a fight and I..I..I" he paused for a moment " I had to do something I didn't think I would have to do so soon, Jiriaya sensie said it wasn't my fault and that it was the power" he started crying, this really got to Ino, Naruto didn't seem like the type to cry.

" I let loose the demon, he said that I have 'shown kindness to his mate' and that he is forever in hes debt" he started crying harder, she rapped his arms around his neck.

" What happened Naruto"

" H-he said he would be my partner and I was happy because having a demon as a friend is never that bad especially if it could help me, I felt so strong and I started beating up the guy" he cried even harder as the memories started flooding back into his head

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_They had just met this old man, his name was Tazuna he had a daughter, a son in law and a grandson. His mind was set on building a bridge to destroy the company a evil man named Gato owned. Both Naruto and Jiriaya thought what this man was doing was a great thing, so they decided to help the man considering the fact that it was helping a few hundred people and it would be good trainig for Naruto and Ino (when she woke up). Jiriaya had decided to take it a step further by going to kill Gato, he let a few get away because it didn't matter to him as long as Gato was killed. _

_"Naruto get away from here with Ino" Naruto nodded and ran a safe distance away from the battle, but still close enough to see. He watched as Jiriaya ripped through all of Gato's men with one attack._

_"Rasengan!" Jiriaya roared as he kept thrusting the ball of energy through everyone he saw._

_When he finally found Gato , the short man got away as his guard Zabuza protected him, Jiriaya fought with the sword'sman easily killing him and his helper, that odly looked like a hunter ninja._

_"The rest of you guy's get out of here!" He said as he used Iruka-sensei's signiture 'Big head no justu'. They all headed toward's where Naruto and Ino were but Naruto thought they were just running away to a random place, man was he wrong._

_Just as Naruto was about to go to Jiriaya to stop him from wasteing time by looking for them, he stoped as he recieved kicked in the side from one of Gato's leg's._

_"What do we have here, a girl.. this is great I haven't have relief in a while" he said as he started pulling down his pant's. Naruto couldn't move because he was already tired from the walk here plus getting punched by a grown man. He was at his limit!. He started crying as the guy unbuckled his belt, he knew what was going to happen next because he read the little orange book that he saw on the hokage's desk._

_All of a sudden he wasn't on the hill he was in a sewer, it looked horrible, the wall's were yellow and there was water that reached his ankle's. But that wan't the worst, in front of him was a huge cage inside the cage. Inside of the cage he could see to big red eye's._

_"W..who are you" the blonde said _

_**" I am Kurama the Kuubi no Kitsune and the king of all demon's**_

_**"I've been watching you kit and I thank you for showing kindness to my mate, I am forever in your debt and I shall be your partner for the rest of our live's, and I know that Ino-san will be your mate one day" **__said the enourmous demon. _

_"Does that mean you can help me save Ino-chan" Naruto asked, happy that he could help his 'mate' whatever that meant._

_**"Indeed it does, just let me go of this cage by ripping the seal"**_

_Naruto did just that, when he did the legendary fox smiled as darkness cosumed the blonde headed hero._

_When Naruto opened his eye's he saw the man with no pant's on anymore and reaching out for Ino's still unconcious body. Anger swelled up in Naruto's body, he stood up only to stand taller than the tree's surrounding the area. He looked at himself, he was in a yellow chakra construct that looked like the Kuubi except the fact that it was yellow and alot smaller. He looked down to see Ino's body being sucked up into his construct, while the beast protected them both. Naruto smirked as he saw the man's eye's widen with fear, all Naruto could think of at the time was his desire to see the man's blood. Adrenaline edgeing him on Naruto followed his instinct's, He roared as he shoved he claw throught the guy's head, killing him instantly. Blood gushed out from the greety man's body leaving a huge puddle of blood_

_After that Naruto felt the chakra and adrenaline leave him and his mind lost the bloodlust he felt, all that was left was the feeling Naruto had not ever wanted to feel, he felt like one of the villager's. When Jiriaya found him Naruto was panting and hugging Ino's body._

_"I killed him Jiriaya-sensei, it's all my fault, i'm a..a.. killer" he said as the tear's continued to fall from his face_

_"Naruto it wasn't your fault the power just got to your head, we can train you to calm down and be in control, plus what's better for Ino to get hurt or for the guy to die" that at least seemed to calm him down. On the inside Jiriaya knew that Naruto was completely right for killing the man, in fact Jiriaya was sure he would have done much more then just stab him. He knew that Ino was something that Naruto would protect with everything he had.' Minato you wouldn't believe the ladys man Naruto is going to turn out to be' Jiriaya thought with a perverted giggle._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback end XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ino I had a dream where the man I killed was attacking me before I went to sleep the second time, I saw his face... it was like somene skinned his face. But when I went back to sleep the dream turned into a thing that I thought of as a fantasy, honestly best dream ever" he said as his expression did a 360, this was strange because out of all the time's she heard people getting there first kill (she over heard people talk) everyone had nightmares like that all the time so how was it that Naruto just forgot about it.

"Um Naruto can you um tell me how you got rid of the dream?" she saw he turned almost purple from the blush that went on his face.' This'll be good' she thought smirking.

" I..uh...you see..I slipped into bed with you and all my bad thought's turn into happy thought's, just being here with you made me happy" that made Ino blush and her heart flutter.

"Dont worry Naruto as long as I'm alive you'll sleep with your Ino-chan, and I'll sleep with my pillow-kun" Just as he was about to say something in return he was interupted.

"Sorry to end your little love fest here guy's but we have to go, time is money and we dont have a lot of money so let's go" He grabbed both blonde's and went through some hand sighn's **" SUMONNING JUTSU" **he bellowed as a small elder looking toad appeared.

"How is a small old toad going to help us!" Naruto yelled getting a whack on the back of his head in response

"Hey Pa can you reverse summon us to the village" Jiriaya asked while pointing at Naruto. Pa nodded as he saw the blonde that looked like a young Minato. 'So its finally time huh' the elder toad thought

In two puff's of smoke they were all in a strange place filled with hundred's of toad's of all color and size.

"Welcome to Mount Myobuku"

"Why the hell didn't you just do this in the first place" the two blonde's yelled angrily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Training gound's XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"**Ok... let's begin!, let's start with what chakra is" 'what's chakra again ... oh yeah it's that thing that lets you use super awesome crazy jutsu's' Naruto thought

"Oh, oh ,oh pick me pick me!" Naruto yelled

"Well there's only one obvious choice, my favorite student" Jiriaya said with a smile

"Ino what is chakra" Jiriaya asked, causing Ino to smile and Naruto to pout

**5 hours of basic Ninja training later**

"Ok guy's that was good, you guy's could just use some chakra control exercizes but we'll worry about that later, for now we start with one of my favorite jutsu's. The "Shadow clone jutsu", it's great for learning because any memory the clone get's automatically goes to you and so do thing's like chakra control and jutsu's thats why I'm teaching you this first." He said showing them the the seal and makeing a clone.

After what seemed like hour's but was really only 20 minutes Naruto and Ino had the Jutsu down. Naruto at the most could create 800 clone's while Ino could only create 600.

"Ok guy's that's enough for today, you guy's are still tired from walking here" Jiriaya said as he led them to the hotel made for summoner's.

It was like heaven for Naruto and Ino. No one tried to threaten thier lives, no one yelled at them, it was the nicest time they had ever had in a village. All the Toad's were very nice and the hotel was way better than thier old apartment's. It made them want to stay there forever Naruto and Ino shared a room while Jiriaya got the other room.

**XXXXXXXX The Naruino Room (that's what im calling it)XXXX**XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt like a cherry. Ever since they got into bed Ino got _full _use of her pillow. He got tossed around, snuggled into, and he was sure she kissed his cheek. When he asked her about it she said that it was what she alway's did with her pillow's. Ino was a very nice sleep buddy, she slept on his chest while Naruto hugged her from behind. It was imensely comfortable for both. **(A/N: Again Im not a pervert they just are extremely mature for thier age)**

" Hey Naruto...what was that fantasy dream that you had?" she questioned, the blush on Naruto's face made Hinata's blush look white. ' What could make him blush that much' she asked herself.

"Promise me you wont smack me or hurt me in any way"

"Ok" she said suspiciously

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Naruto had a strange morning. When he woke up he woke up to the smell of ramen in the air and two blonde's jumping on his chest. One of them lookedl like Naruto minus the cerulean blue eye's and whisker's. The kid had eye's, and hair that matched Ino's he looked at most 8. The other child looked exactly like Ino minus the light blue eye's and platinum blonde hair, and the fact that she had whisker's that matched his own she looked around 10. _

_"Daddy, Daddy guess what" the little girl seemed to be talking to him so Naruto decided to play along._

_"What?" he responded_

_"Mommy made ramen, let's gooo!" they screamed as they pulled him out of bed and toward's the Namikaze kitchen._

_When he got there he was greeted to the sight of Jiriaya-sensei and a bueatiful blonde kunoichi talking about stuff, the blonde of the duo got up and kissed him on the cheek and revealed her face and showing that she was Ino Yamanaka or now Namikaze judgeing by the ring that held a diamond that matched her eye's, and a ring on his own finger._

_Before he could even try one noodele of the godly looking ramen his wife made he felt something start to rub against his chest causing him to black out._

**XXXXXXXXX Flashback End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok the dream was that I was at the Namikaze Estate when I woke up, but I woke up because of something jumping on my chest. Two little kids calling me daddy and Somone else mommy, when I went to the kitchen I saw who 'mommy' was, it was..." Ino's eye's widened what if it was Hinata or Sakura, and he said it was the best dream ever, that mean's he liked whoever it was.

"She was a beatuful women, she was you Ino. " Ino was on cloud 9 she just couldn't rap her mind around what Naruto was telling her. It felt so nice to have someone who cared about her deeply, it was a completely foreign experience for her. She was happy that she met Naruto because he meant something enormous to her. He closed his eyes as he replayed the event 's in his mind. Meanwhile Ino inched her face closer and closer to his until...

**A/N: Hahaha I liked this chapter because of the ending, but doesn't matter what I thought does it, it's all about you guy's. The next chapter is going to be a time skip (3 year's) and then another one (1 year) in the middle of the story. I have another question for you guy's. Should I or should I not add a lemon in this story, it's all up to you guy's. Ja ne :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guy's im back with chapter 5. Everyone who responded to the lemon question I asked said that I should add it, most of them said I should do it when their older and I completely agree with them. I would look really wierd if I wrote a lemon using 8 year's old's. Read and Rate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and probably won't ever own Naruto. **

Ino stared at his inviting lip's as she inched her face closer and closer until there lip's met in a lip lock. Naruto's eye's widened but he soon closed as he melted into the kiss he so desperately desired. After a while they parted in need of air, A million thing's went through her mind, why had she done it, what did he think, his lip's taste delicious, those were just some of them.

"I..I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" she didn't get to finish because Naruto's lips were once again against her, and Ino loved it. This time when the separated the awkward air was gone.

"Ino-chan what's wrong" she didn't answer. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her; he really did like the kiss. Maybe she didn't like the kiss, what if he had bad breath or maybe he was just a bad kisser.

"I..Ino-chan, i'm sorry if I had bad breath or was a bad kisser, please don't leave me" he begged

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you're an idiot you know that, but you're my idiot" she said as she placed a light kiss on his cheek causeing him to blush.

"I wonder what they're doing at the academy" Naruto wondered out loud

**- Academy - **

"Good morning class" Iruka said as he stepped into the classroom.

(Time in the human world goes slower)

"Sasuke-kun, will you go on a date with me?" Sakura asked hoping that today would finally mark the beginning of her relationship with the Uchia.

"Sure Sakura, just meet me at the alley on Dragon Street" he lied adding in a fake smile ' I bet she'll really believe me too'.

"Thank's Sasuke-kun, I can't wait" she said as she shook because of the amount of happiness she had, 'Ha take that Ami-pig, shannaro'.

"I...Iruka-sensei, where are Naruto-kun and Ino-chan" asked Hinata from the back of the classroom.

"Ha the dobe's probably can't find their way here" Sasuke said smirking

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guy's, Naruto and Ino have been selected by Jiaiya-sama to go training until graduation" everybody laughed at them and said whoever that was probably couldn't make them powerful, everyone except Hinata and Iruka.

"I can't wait until they come's back and think's there the best, but then get beat by me" the whole class laugh's.(except Iruka and Hinata)

**- Naruino room-**

"It doesn't matter, all that matters now is us and training" Ino said happily '4 years to be with Naruto-kun, and to train and become powerful, I'm living the dream' Ino thought as she fell into a peaceful slumber

**- 4 year's later-**

**(A/N Naruto and Ino aren't god like powerful but they are stron****ger then Kakashi with his Mangekyō Sharingan)**

On top of Hokage monument stood three figure's with horned headband's that had the kangi for oil, two of them were 12 year old blonde's and the other figure was Jiriaya the toad hermit. The shortest of the trio was a platinum haired blonde, she was wearing a weighted trench coat that was white with purple flame's and the kanji for Toad Sage, with black anbu pant's and a purple shinobi shirt. The taller blonde with whisker's was wearing a white trench coat with orange flame's at the bottom (a trench coat that looked like his father's) whith the kanji for Toad Sage on the back and an anbu shirt with anbu pants. Jiriaya was wearing his usual attire.

The year's had been good too his two pupil's, they two had been taught a lot of the sage's jutsu's and were even able to learn how to use sage mode themselves.

"WERE FINALLY BACK!" yelled the Yondaime's legacy at the top of his lung's. He was excited because today would be the day that he could show everyone how much of a bad ass ninja he had become. It was true after all, through the year's Naruto and Ino had become powerful enough to take on the copycat ninja Kakashi, or at least that's what they're sensei said.

"Shut up gaki, just go to your compound with Ino and get ready to raise hell in that academy" Jiriaya said with a smirk.

"Yeah Yeah just go talk to jiji" answered the blonde as he and Ino jumped on building roofs towards the Namikaze compound.

With one huge chakra enforced jump Jiriaya was off toward's the hokage tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hokage Tower XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how strong are they really" asked the aged 3rd hokage

"Well that all depends"

"On what"

"If they were to fight with their chakra seal's on they would both be on par with kakashi, if they didn't they would be on par with kakashi with his sharingan"

"Ok, tha-"

"also if they're in sage mode, they can both work together to kick my ass"

"Well that's an interesting turn of events, I guess I have to change the team's then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Academy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was beautiful. The walk towards the academy was full of blooming flower's and a big beautiful shining sun surrounded by fluffy white cloud's in the vast blue sky. Everyone was smiling, everyone except the brooding Sasuke Uchia. Today had been the academy's graduation test date. This meant that the "Dobe duo" would be returning from their four year journey. For some reaon Sasuke was nervous, but that was dumb once a dobe always a dobe… right?

"Good morning class" said an overly excited Iruka. But why wouldn't he be exited, after all today would be the day that his students would return from there long adventure.

After Iruka went through role call two blond figures appeared at the door. Both were smiling immensely at Iruka. He just smiled back as he waved them over.

"Ok class, today we have two important thing's happening, first we have the graduation and secondly we have two of are student's returning from there training trip. Naruto and Ino please step forward" the two walked to the front of the room with all eyes on them.

"Um, Iruka-sensei what is a sage" sakura asked

"Why do you ask"

"Because you said they went with the great toad sage Jiriaya, and now they both have the word toadsage on the back of their coat's"

"I really don't know, Naruto would you explain"

"Ok, a sage is when someone has mastered senjutsu and can go into sage mode."

"Hn only an Idiot would want to learn that, the mighty Uchia clan is more powerful than senjutsu" said the arrogant brooding Sasuke.

All of a sudden Sakura stiffened and had a scared look. "Wait when you said senjutsu did you mean like when lord first beat Madara Uchia with senjustsu."

"Yeah just like that except for the toad's"

"Okay guy's let's start the test" said Iruka

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Outside Academy ( After test ) XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The test was simple for the two sage's. It was about konoha had some question's about ninja stuffw. Now came the fun part for the blonde duo, now they could show how po erful they had become, but more importantely they could show the duck headed stuck up and the pink banshee who is the top dog …. or toad.

"Ok class lets start, the first part of the test is weapon throwing choose any kind of kunia or shuriken and wait for me to call you up to throw" Iruka said

after everything was said and done with a few minor interference from fangirls the scores were:

Naruto: 10/10

Ino: 10/10

Choji: 10/10

Shikamaru: 7/10

Sakura: 8/10

Sasuke: 9/10

Hinata: 10/10

Kiba: 7/10

Shino: 8/10

"Iruka-sensei Naruto cheated kick him out" Sakura screamed she quickly stopped talking as she felt a massive killing intent.

Sasuke was staring at the match list it was him against the male dobe. This was going to be a peace of cake, and after that it's worth the waste of time because the dobe will get humiliated.

" Regina vs. Jose" Iruka called for the first two people

**- 1 hour later -**

" Sasuke vs. Naruto" Iruka called he was waiting for this battle for a while , It was the previous dobe who trained for four years with the great toad against the top student, the Uchia.

"lets see what that idiot sage could teach you, Dobe" the young Uchia said with a smirk.

"Ok guys I want a clean fight, the strongest jutsu your able to use is A-rank, now bow and begin"

The two bowed and shifted into there own stances. The standard Uchia and Toad and it begun. Sasuke ran toward Naruto throwing him a left hook that missed completely as Naruto dodged it easly. That's how the battle went Sasuke throwing punches and kick missing them all and Naruto Just dodgeing. While the fight was going on Naruto touched Sasuke's back and placed a flying thunder god seal and dodged another punch from Sasuke.

"Let's finish this Dobe." Sasuke yelled as he formed the hand sighns for his most powerful jutsu.

"Go Sasuke you have him right where you want him!" yelled a screeching banshee.

" FIRE STYLE GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU" screamed Sasuke as the Fire ball flew towards the unmoving Naruto. When the flames cleared Naruto stood with a large fire ball in his hand spining. He disappeared in a yellow flash and hit Sasuke from behind with the ball.

"Katon: RASENGAN"

Everyone except Ino watched mouth agape. Did the Dobe of the class just defeat the top of the class. All he did was hop around and then all of a sudden he's behind him and Sasuke's down. This was going to be troublesome.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long I had a lot of work to do for school. So yeah there is the latest chapter of this fanfic. I personally don't like this chapter and think I rushed it, I promise I'll make it better .Read & Rate, Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello people I'm back with the next installment of "The Fox Sage's". I was really lazy. So yeah this should be better than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sakura will die in time.**

**- Namikaze Compound -**

After Sasuke's failure, everyone went home to relax and get ready for the following days events. Tomorrow they would be given there genin squad.

At the Namikaze compound we find an excited Naruto and worried Ino snuggling up together under a blanket. The female blond of the duo was in a deep thought, 'what if the two of us are separated because of some idiotic teacher'.

"Hey Naruto, are you worried about our teams, I don't want to be separated from you" she said as she snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck.

"I actually took care of that when i disappeared after the tests"

"Oh, What happened?"

_- FLASHBACK-_

_After Naruto exited the academy he went to the Hokage Tower in a swirl of leaves. Once there he climbed up to the window using chakra to stick to the wall . There in his office sat the god of shinobi Sarutobi Hiruzen in all of his glory, reading a perverted book written by non other than his student Jiraiya the Toad Sage. This sight caused Naruto to sweat-drop. To think that the god of shinobi read pervy sages books._

_"Hey Jiji" Naruto said _

_"Oh! N-naruto what are you doing here" Horizon stuttered as he quickly put away his book and wiped a trail of blood from his nose._

_" I was wondering if you could keep me and Ino-chan together on the same genin team" 'I hope he agrees I really don't want to be separated from Ino-chan. If were on the same team I could protect her and spend more time with her' _

_" I was going to do that anyways, I want you and Kakashi to help Sasuke both mentally and as a Shinobi, he's kind messed up from the whole Uchia massacre. I also wanted Ino to help out Sakura because she is still in that fan girl stage."_

_"So were going to be a four man squad"_

_"Yeah that's how I have it planned out so far."_

_Naruto got up to leave but was quickly stopped by Hiruzen. Those weren't the only reasons Hiruzen put Naruto and Ino on the same team. The Akatsuki was finally moving, and if there was any chance of survival for the two Jinchuuriki it would be to stick together 'If what Jiriaya-kun said was true than its only a matter of time before the Akatsuki are making their moves they already have the 1 of the 10 Jinchuuriki' _

_" The Akatsuki are on the move and they found out about Ino, this puts the hidden leaf in even more danger. It was common knowledge that we had you as a Jinchuuriki but now people know about Ino, if you guys are out of the village watch your backs and be careful" Naruto nodded and left with a worried face. Every day it seemed like the danger for Naruto and his girlfriend increased, but there was no way he would die or let any of his precious people die, because he couldn't die until he became Hokage. BELIEVE IT!_

_**- FLASHBACK END- **_

"He was going put us on the same team anyways"

The look on Ino face was priceless, it was one of pure joy. She wouldn't have to worry about being split up from her love. While Ino was thinking about the teams, Naruto was thinking about what Hiruzen had told him earlier. The Akatsuki were on the move already. Even if they could easily take down one S-rank ninja from the demonic group. But one member wasn't what the were dealing with. The Akatsuki moved around in groups of two, and if that's not bad enough since they know about Ino they might even send two groups after them. His thoughts of worry were interrupted by Ino.

"Naruto what's wrong? You look worried about something" She asked

"I don't know what to do anymore. Jiji told me that information on you being a Jinchuuriki leaked out, so now the Akatsuki has more of a target here in the leaf."

"Calm down you're over thinking this, we have been training for year's, were sages and were going to have a Jonin with us most of the time." Ino stated, trying to ease the stress coming from Naruto.

"Yeah I guess your right"

"You better know that"

She said as she playfully hit his arm and lightly kissed one of his whiskered cheeks.

**-Akatsuki Base -**

Information on another Jinchuuriki had just got to the base of the group known as the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were forming there next plan to capture the Jinchuuriki of the 9 tails.

"So what do we do the two brats have been train the perverted hermit, and they've followed in

his footsteps by mastering sage mode, something they're master could never do."

"We should test them to see if they're really as strong as our information says they are" says one cloaked ninja

The leader of the group Pain who had gone through much pain through his life pondered this idea. In the end he agreed. That this was the best course of action to deal with two Jinchuuriki. It was time, to show this world true pain.

"Yes you are quite right, Itachi and Kisame I want you two to go and see if they can live up to their names. Oh and Itachi."

"Yes"

"Pay your dear brother a visit before you fight the two sages"

**-Academy Next Day-**

After everyone had settled down and were in their seat Hiruzen started the ceremony and begun to tell the students of the rules of being leaf shinobi.

"Today, is the day that you all become one of us. You become a leaf Ninja!" A large applaud fills the room as all the fresh genin clap. In between the clapping are yells of...

"Finally!"

"Yes!"

"Hmnn" (brooder)

"Yes, yes settle down and let me finish" said Hiruzen.

"After today you all are in this together and there's no going back"

After another hour of Hiruzen talking about the life of a ninja and their requirements he starts going over the teams.

"Team one...

Team seven Hatake Kakashi, Uchia Sasuke..."

Every girl excluding Ino and Hinata in the room was on their toes. Every girl excluding Ino and Hinata would kill for a spot on the last Uchia's team.

"... Haruno Sakura..." Sakura fainted as hordes of girl glared a her and sent killing intent towards her.

"...Yamanaka Ino, and Namikaze Naruto"

There was moment of silence until the questions raid broke out. Everyone was pondering (except a few) how could the dobe be from a prestigious clan and he was the son of the fourth Hokage.

"Team 8 Saratobi Asuna, Nara Shikamaru, Jose Akuna, and Choji Akimichi"

After Inoichi died and Ino was seen as a monster the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was left behind and long forgotten since no one saw Ino as a Yamanaka, which meant there would be no "Ino" in the Ino-Shika-Cho. "Team 9 Yuhi Kurenai, Huuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"Everyone will meet with their sensei here in one hour, so for now go eat lunch and I advise you to go and meet with your teammates" Hiruzen disappeared in a swirl of leaves. In the distance if you listened closely you could hear drops of blood and a perverted giggle.

**- Outside Academy -**

Outside of the academy Naruto and Ino could be seen feeding each other rice and BBQ pork under a tree.

"I miss this kind of food, all they had on Mount Myōboku was insects" "I know but let's meet up with Sakura at least, maybe even Mr. Brood"

Sakura could be seen watching them and Sasuke from a distance wishing she had what the two blonds had but with a certain Uchia. Suddenly the two blonds stood up, held hands and disappear.

"Maybe I should look for a new love interest, Sasuke-kun never even acknowledges me"

"Your completely right" said a voice from behind her. This voice turned out to be a smiling Ino. 'I think she came to make me even more jealous' Sakura thought with a sweat-drop flowing down her huge forehead

"What do you know about love pig"

"I know a whole lot more then you. I found someone who truly care about and I know he feels the same about me"

"Naruto-baka is nothing compared to Sasuke-kun"

"Tell me what makes Sasuke superior Naruto"

" Sasuke-kun is an Uchia-"

"and Naruto is related to the Fourth, he's a Namikaze"

"Sasuke-kun is so much stronger"

"Naruto beat Sasuke in their fight"

"um...but… Sasuke-kun hot"

"I've seen Pictures the fan-girls keep drooling over of Sasuke with his shirt off, look at this" Ino called Naruto over when he asked what she needed Naruto was grabbed with two chakra enforced arms that ripped off the torso part of his clothes revealing muscular arm's, and an eight pack that sent Sakura flying back from a nose bleed. Naruto picked her up and started walking towards the Academy with Ino by his side.

**- Akatsuki Base-**

"Ok then it's settled Itachi and Kisame will visit the hidden leaf."

"When shall we go sir?"

"It's time go now Itachi and Kisame"

"Show them a little bit of true pain"

**- ACADEMY-**

Once they arrived at the academy Iruka told them that Hiruzen had left for and emergency meeting with a futile lord. After all the Jonin were bought in (surprisingly Kakashi was on time) the new gennin were divided up and stood next to their new sensei.

"Okay guys go with your sensei to your training grou- **BOOM".**

Half of the academy was demolished the only thing left was the two people who made the explosion, Itachi Uchia and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Ino-chan" Itachi nodded towards both of them." Naruto and Ino closed their eyes, in a minute an orange tint surrounded their eye. When they opened their eyes their pupil was replaced with a horizontal bar that resembled a toads eye. In a burst of speed Naruto rushed at Itachi, while Ino rushed at Kisame. Once all the Jonin were done admiring the sage jutsu rushed to help both gennin.

**A/N: Sorry guys but I wanted to leave you guys with that cause I wanted to start the next chapter with a fight scene since I've never made a fight scene. I hope this chapter was better than the last one I didn't like the last one. One more thing before I end this I want you guys to give me ideas to add to whats going on, like you guys give me an Idea and I'll add on to it. Please. Read, rate, and leave a comment. JA NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I am going to take. Break from "The Fox Sages" for a while, but no I will not be giving up on it. I am starting a new fanfic called "Undead Shinobi Rising". My problem though, is that I don't know who should be Naruto's love interest. If its anyone from the walking dead it will be Beth. I was thinking either Beth or Ino, Idk(and no I will not do a harem). You guy's tell me wich one and after you tell me I'll either tell you or you'll figure it out when the romance scenes come up. Please leave me reviews giving me Ideas on what i should do and tell me where I should start it at**

**A- The prison**

**B- The beginning of the show where they meet up with Rick after Morgan but before Atlanta.**

**C- The Farm (They save Sofia)**

**Also tell me how they should enter the Walking Dead World, one more thing please review because I want to start writing it tomorrow. **

**Thanks and remember to follow "Undead Shinobi Rising".**

**Ja Ne :-)**


End file.
